


Jos tää hetki jatkuu

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää vaan teillekin :'), lammio needs a hug, sotatraumoja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Puolitäysi lasi tiskipöydällä kertoo yhtä tarinaa ja seinäkalenterin punaisella painettu kipeäntärkeä päivä toista, ja toisaalta samaa.
Relationships: Lammio/Määttä/Rahikainen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Jos tää hetki jatkuu

**Author's Note:**

> Tekstin nimi tulee Olavi Uusivirran Kultaa hiuksissa -kappaleesta.
> 
> Olen pyöritellyt tätä kolmikkoa mielessäni jo kauan, ja lopulta heistä sitten syntyi kivulias itsenäisyyspäiväteksti. En ole ihan vielä valmis lopettamaan, joten lisääkin on jossain vaiheessa tulossa. Toivottavasti näille löytyy joku lukijakin! :D

Määttä herää tuttuun tyhjyyteen sängyn toisella puolella. 

Yöpöydän kello näyttää viittä yli kahta sisään kajastavan katulampun kelmeässä hohteessa. Hän ei ole nukkunut vielä kauaakaan, mutta paikka hänen oikealla puolellaan on jo kylmä. Peitto on aseteltu siltä kohdin siististi, tyyny suoraan ja lakanan reuna vedetty tiukasti patjan alle.

Määttä huokaisee ja nostaa käden kasvoilleen, hieroo otsaa ja ohimoita vaikkei oikein osaa tehdä sitä niin, että se auttaisi etäiseen särkyyn, joka usein kulkee hänen kumppaninaan aamusta iltaan ja öisinkin silloin, kun uni välttelee häntä.

Rahikainen osaisi, mutta Määttä ei viitsi herättää tätä. Toisen käden sormet löytävät tiensä miehen hiuksiin, hautautuvat pehmeiden kiharoiden sekaan. Päivisin Rahikainen harvoin pysyy paikoillaan niin pitkään, että ehtisi antaa hänen tehdä niin, joten aika on otettava sieltä mistä saa.

Rahikainen kuorsaa hiljaa, lämmin otsa vasten Määtän paljasta vatsaa. Hän on taas unissaan kierinyt ja valunut sängyssä; vartalo on oudolla mutkalla ja jalat ulkona sängystä. Kultatukka on pahemmassa pörrössä kuin ikinä, ja Määtän kyljen yli heitetty käsivarsi tuntuu tavoittelevan sängyn tyhjää puolta, sitä jota Määttä itsekin heti herättyään kokeili.

Kylmien lakanoiden tunnustelu ei anna mitään vastausta, vain vihjeen siitä, ettei niissä ole maattu pitkään aikaan. Muualta asunnosta ei tietenkään kuulu mitään, mutta Määttä tietää, että heitä on kyllä täällä yhä kolme. Ulko-oven kolahdukseen hän olisi kyllä herännyt heti, vaikkei toisen lähtemiseen havahtunutkaan.

Määttä irrottautuu Rahikaisen otteesta varoen ja nousee sängystä. Jäisenkylmä lattia polttelee jalkapohjia, ja hän poimii sängyn alta jonkun villasukat ja vetää ne jalkaansa. Rahikainenkin on paidatta kuten tavallista, ja näkyy heti alkavan täristä Määtän lämmön ollessa poissa.

Hän nostaa peiton miehen leukaan asti ja tönii jalkoja hellästi kunnes ne ovat taas sängyn puolella ja ne voi kääriä peittoon. Koko toimituksen aikana Rahikainen ei liikahdakaan eikä osoita mitään merkkiä heräämisestä, tuhisee vain ja murahtaa käsittämättömän sananpuolikkaan tyynyynsä.

Määttä seisoo hetken katsellen häntä ja on kiitollinen, ettei kukaan näe hänen ilmettään.

Sitten hän poimii lattialta myös ensimmäisen eteensä sattuvan suuremman näköisen vaatekasan. Se osoittautuu ohueksi aamutakiksi hänen toivomansa villapaidan sijaan, mutta hän vetää sen kuitenkin päälleen tassutellessaan hiljaa keittiöön.

Lammio seisoo ikkunan ääressä ja katselee ulos kasvoillaan synkkä ilme. Siroissa sormissa keikkuu matala lasi puolillaan kirkasta nestettä, jonka pinnalla kuunvalo kiiltää terävästi.

“Tuo ei taida olla vettä”, Määttä sanoo hiljaa, ja vain melkein yllättyy pienestä vahingonilon tuikahduksesta, jonka Lammion hätkähdys saa hänessä aikaan. Nestettä loiskahtaa lasista Lammion sormille ja putoaa kimaltavina pisaroina lattialle. Ne säilyttävät muotonsa hetken, mutta imeytyvät pian mattoon.

“Hyvää yötä vaan sinullekin”, Lammio vastaa ja hymyilee hänelle niin kivuliaasti, että pahaa tekee. “Ja hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää.”

Siinähän se on, vaikka ollaan oltu oikean vuorokauden puolella vasta muutama vaivainen tunti.

“Odotitko, että vuorokausi vaihtuu?”

“En, aloitin eilisen puolella”, Lammio irvistää ja kohottaa lasiaan kuin nostaakseen maljan kaiken kamaluudelle.

Hänellä on päällään vain lyhyet alushousut ja avonainen kauluspaita. Sen hihojen napit ovat auki ja kangas rypistynyttä, kuin Lammio olisi rutistellut sitä käsissään. Ihon täytyy olla kananlihalla ja leuan hienoinen tärinä on vielä ainakin tässä vaiheessa todennäköisemmin hampaiden kalinaa kuin pidäteltyä itkua.

Määttä menee kutsumatta lähelle ja riisuu aamutakin. Kietoo sen Lammion harteille, vaikka tämä yrittää estellä.

“En väitä, että tietäisin miltä sinusta tuntuu”, Määttä sanoo tyynesti, “mutta tästä ei kärsi kukaan muu kuin sinä.”

Tämä ei ole mitään kapinaa. Armeija ei millään näe mitä heidän asunnossaan tapahtuu, maan johto ei saa koskaan tietää Lammion vihaisesta, katkerasta itsenäisyyspäivän juhlinnasta eikä Mannerheim tule järkyttymään entisen ylpeän maanpuolustajan itsetuhoisesta viinanhuuruisesta toikkaroinnista kotonaan, ei vaikka Lammio kuinka polkisi puujalkaansa lattiaan tai huutaisi kaiken epäreiluutta päänsä sisällä.

Sitä Määttä ei sentään sano, vaikka kyllä Lammio senkin tietää. Se häntä ehkä eniten kalvaakin, katkeruus siitä miten hänet oli niin helppo heittää syrjään kun hänestä ei ollut enää hyötyä. Armeijassa on vaikeaa kivuta ylöspäin kun jalkoja on vain yksi.

Lammio naurahtaa kitkerästi ja hörppää taas lasistaan. Näin läheltä Määttä haistaa sen olevan viinaa kuten hän arvelikin, ja nyt kun hän katsoo tarkemmin, tiskialtaan reunalla on pullokin. Sen pohjalla on enää tilkka, tuskin tarpeeksi toiseen lasilliseen.

“Ota vain”, Lammio sanoo huomattuaan Määtän katseen. “Sitä on niin vähän, ettei sillä pääse kunnon humalaan muutenkaan. Luulin varanneeni tarpeeksi ihan tätä varten, mutta joku on sattunut juomaan melkein kaiken.”

Määtän ei tarvitse katsoa häneen tietääkseen, että hän tuijottaa murhaavasti makuuhuoneen suuntaan.

“Hyvähän se on”, Määttä toteaa. “Ettei ihan kaikkea sinulle.”

“Ei kaikkea minulle tosiaan”, Lammio jupisee ja siirtyy tiskialtaan luo. Määttä huomaa kyllä, että hänen kätensä tärisevät, vaikka hän selvästi tekee kovasti töitä pitääkseen ne vakaina. Niitäkin epävakaampaa on hänen kävelynsä, ja hän oikeastaan enemmänkin keinahtaa kuin askeltaa viimeisen metrin.

Ilman sukkaa puinen jalka tömähtää lautalattiaan kovaa, niin että heidän kummankin huomio kiinnittyy väistämättä ääneen ja sen jälkeen kaikuvaan hiljaisuuteen. Puu on tummaa, tässä valossa lähes mustaa, ja tyngän arvet loistavat kuunvalossa paperinvalkoisina ja rosoisina kuin temmelletty lumi. Lammio kaataa pullon sisällön lasiin ja kohottaa sitä Määttää kohti, kuin olisi unohtanut tehneensä niin jo kerran.

“Sinulla ei varmaan ole töitä tänään”, Lammio kysyy latteasti.

“Ei. Pyhäpäivä kun on.” Määttä sanoo niin ihan tahallaan, ja Lammio vastaa niin kuin hän odottikin, naurahtaen niin ilkeästi kuin osaa.

“Etkä millään viitsisi viedä Rahikaista mukanasi ja keksiä jotain oikein kivaa tekemistä kahdestaan? Mennä vaikka metsään kävelylle tai tanssimaan?”

Kumpikin asioita, joihin Lammio ei enää ilman kipua ja kömpelyyttä pysty. Ja hän kuvittelee, että muista olisi hauskaa jättää hänet yksin kotiin rypemään itsesäälissä.

“En viitsisi.”

Lammio katsoo häneen kuin odottaisi pidempää vastausta, jonkinlaista lepyttelyä ja vähättelyä. Kun sitä ei kuulu, hän juo lisää. Se tuntuu olevan luonteva vastaus aina, kun kaikki ei mene kuten hän on suunnitellut.

Määttä tietää kyllä, että Lammio menisi mieluiten aamulla viinakauppaan ja sen jälkeen joisi katkeruutensa ja surunsa, aivan kuin ne sillä katoaisivat. Hän tietää kyllä, että Lammio haluaisi tehdä sen yksin, sillä vaikka hänellä ei juuri ole mitään jäljellä, ylpeydestään hän on pitänyt kiinni kynsin ja hampain.

“Ajattelin olla tässä ja katsoa vähän sinun perääsi. Vaan sinua taitaa hävettää, että minä näen.”

Hän tietää olevansa vähän ilkeä, mutta joskus jonkun täytyy. Rahikainen kuvittelee olevansa heistä se kamalin ja teräväkielisin, mutta oikeasti hän on vain taipuvainen selvittämään kaikki ongelmansa kaatamalla ne sänkyyn ja hukuttamalla ne nautintoon niin, etteivät ne hetkeen pysty ajattelemaan tai tekemään mitään. Pitkällä tähtäimellä se ei vain oikein toimi, eikä Rahikainen halua yrittääkään oppia mitään muuta tapaa. Siispä tässä Määttä seisoo ja yrittää puhua asioita halki.

Ajatuksessa on tietynlaista tragikomiikkaa; tuskin kukaan hänet koskaan tuntenut ihminen olettaisi hänen tekevän niin, eihän hän yleensä juuri pukahda ellei ole oikeasti pakko. Tottahan se on; ei hän pidä puhumisesta silloin kun ei ole sanottavaa. Hän ei ymmärrä ihmisiä jotka pitävät, vaikka onkin aina jotenkin, syytä täysin ymmärtämättä, rakastanut sellaisia.

Lammion tarvitsee puhua, hän ei vain myöntäisi sitä juuri nyt vaikka millä uhattaisiin.

“Ei”, Lammio tiuskaisee ja kietoo kuin huomaamattaan aamutakkia tiukemmin päälleen, kuin se suojelisi häntä Määtän katseelta. Vai ei häntä hävetä.

“Eikö?”

Lammio laskee lasin kiviselle tasolle niin että kilahtaa. Katsahtaa Määttään punaisin silmin, antaa hänen juuri ja juuri nähdä niiden kiiltelevän kyynelistä, ja kääntää katseensa taas pois.

“Olen vihainen, enkä tiedä mitä tehdä asialle.” Hän sanoo sen niin pöyristyneenä, niin loukattuna, että Määtän tekee mieli läimäyttää häntä ja nauraa ja suudella hänen vihaiseksi viivaksi puristuneita huuliaan.

“Sellaista se on”, hän toteaa, eikä edes yritä pitää huvittuneisuuttaan poissa äänestään.

“‘Sellaista se on?’” Lammio kivahtaa ja katsoo häneen nyt kunnolla, raivo silmissään palaen. “Ihanko totta?”

Hän on kuin pikkulapsi, jolta ensimmäistä kertaa otetaan nallekarhu pois. Tällaisina hetkinä on niin selvää, kuinka häntä ennen sotaa pidettiin kuin kukkaa kämmenellä, ja kuinka pitkään hän sai ajatella olevansa kaikkivoipa ja viisaampi ja parempi kuin kaikki muut ihmiset ympärillään. Kuinka on henkilökohtainen loukkaus, ettei häntä enää pidetä kunnioitettavana ja muita tärkeämpänä. Kuinka hänestä on nöyryyttävää joutua tuntemaan mitään muuta kuin ylpeyttä.

“Ole sitten vihainen”, Määttä sanoo yksinkertaisesti. Älä työnnä sitä pulloon tai anna Rahikaisen suudella sitä pois. Älä niele ja tukahduta sitä kunnes se myrkyttää kaiken, älä yritä esittää että olet ihan kunnossa ja kaikki on juuri niin kuin halusitkin sen olevan, vaan anna tunteen vain olla. Ole vihainen. “Ole surullinenkin.”

Lammio päästää äänen, joka kuulostaa uhkaavasti nyyhkäykseltä, ja peittää hetkeksi kasvonsa aamutakin hihalla.

“Mitä hyötyä siitä olisi? Kukaan ei kuuntele vaikka menisin jonnekin huutamaan tai - tai kirjoittaisin siitä lehteen tai -”

Määttä huokaisee; hän ei oikeastaan ollut edes ajatellut niin pitkälle. Hän ei ollut vielä ehtinyt yhteiskunnalliseen keskusteluun asti, siihen mitä vammautuneille sotaveteraaneille pitäisi politiikan tasolla tehdä - hän oli vasta siinä, mitä Lammion pitäisi tehdä oman päänsä kanssa, ettei se halkeaisi tukahdutetusta raivosta.

“Ei muuta kuin se, että ehkä osaisit elää itsesi kanssa.”

Lammio katsoo häneen hetken ja huokaisee sitten niin, että otsalle valahtaneet hiukset heilahtavat. Hänen ryhtinsä lysähtää yhtäkkiä, ja hän laskee otsansa Määtän olalle. Määttä kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja pitää kiinni.

Muuta ei oikeastaan tarvita. Lammio itkee raastavasti, hartiat tärähdellen ja hengitys väristen, mutta muuten täysin ääneti, ja Määttä pitää hänestä kiinni.

Lammion täytyy taipua kyyryyn ylettääkseen nojaamaan häneen sillä tavalla, ja Määttää ehkä häiritsisi tuntea itsensä niin lyhyeksi, ellei Lammiota varmasti häiritsisi enemmän tuntea itsensä niin heikoksi.

He seisovat sillä tavoin kauan, ja Määttä tuntee olkansa kastuvan märäksi ja Lammion värisevän syleilyssään, mutta ei se haittaa. Näin ei tarvitse sanoa enää mitään, sillä kaikki on sittenkin kosketuksessa ja siinä, että hän on tässä eikä päästä irti.

Hänellä on tuhat syytä vihata Lammiota ja kaikkea sitä, mitä tämä on aikoinaan edustanut, mutta toisaalta nyt Lammio edustaa enää hyvin pientä osaa siitä. Nyt hän on vain mies, jonka terävä nenä vuotaa vettä melkein yhtä paljon kuin silmät ja painuu tiukasti vasten Määtän solisluuta, ja jonka lonkka varmasti kipeytyy huonossa asennossa seisomisesta. Hän on kireä ja kopea mies, joka ei ole koskaan osannut päästää ketään lähelleen, paitsi että kun hänen lähelleen tulee, hän ei halua päästää siitä enää poiskaan.

Mitään siitä ei tarvitse sanoa ääneen. He tietävät kyllä.

Puolitäysi lasi tiskipöydällä kertoo yhtä tarinaa ja seinäkalenterin punaisella painettu kipeäntärkeä päivä toista ja toisaalta samaa, ja kahden miehen itkuinen syleily kolmatta, aivan erilaista, joka silti sopii jatkumoon lähes saumattomasti. Yhtälöstä puuttuu yksi osa, ja Määtästä tuntuu, että Lammio ehkä tuntee sen puuttuvan yhtä vahvasti kuin hänkin.

“Mennäänkös”, hän kysyy hiljaa, antaa huultensa painua kevyesti viileää otsaa vasten, liian pitkiksi kasvaneiden hiusten sekaan.

“Mennään”, Lammio vastaa, ääni käheänä kuin hän olisi huutanut itkemisen sijaan. Tavallaan hän onkin.

He kulkevat hitaasti takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, eikä Määttä ole huomaavinaankaan, miten Lammio nojaa häneen ja aristaa jalkaansa. Hän riisuu aamutakin Lammion päältä ja kohottaa peittoa, tönii Rahikaista kunnes tämä herää.

“Missäs työ kävitte?” tämä kysyy unisesti hymyillen.

“Keittiössä juomassa ja itkemässä”, Lammio mutisee istuessaan sängyn laidalle ja irrottaessaan jalkansa. Hän antaa proteesin pudota lattialle kovaäänisesti kolisten, ja jää sitten siihen istumaan, kuin ei jaksaisi enää liikkua.

“Sehän kuulostaa riemukkaalt, oisin miekin voinu lähtee mukkaa jos jottai sellast oli luvas”, Rahikainen mutisee ja laskee kätensä Lammion selälle. Lammio nojaa kosketukseen kuin hellyydenkipeä kissa, katsoo muualle ja esittää ylpeää mutta antaa kuitenkin kehonsa kertoa, mitä oikeasti haluaa.

Määttä työntää häntä hartiasta kunnes hän kellahtaa selälleen, ja siitä Rahikaisen on helppo kerätä hänet syliinsä. Lammio peittää taas kasvonsa käsillään, vaikka makuuhuoneen hämärässä Rahikainen tuskin erottaa kasvojen itkettynyttä turvotusta kovinkaan hyvin.

Määttä seuraa perässä ja asettuu lähelle, niin että Lammio voi laskea päänsä hänen hartialleen. Lammio tärisee vielä, ehkä enemmän kylmästä kuin mistään muusta syystä, mutta paksun peiton alla kahden lämpimän kehon välissä sekin pian lakkaa.

Rahikainen liikehtii vielä, hautaa kasvonsa Lammion niskaan ja kurkottaa kätensä Lammion yli, tarttumaan Määtän käteen. Ote on lämmin ja vakaa, ja Määttä puristaa kättä viestiäkseen tuntevansa sen.

"Kello näyttää varmaan jottain ihan hirveetä", Rahikainen mutisee Lammion hiuksiin. "Nukutaan vielä."

Lammio nyökkää, ei ehkä luota ääneensä. Määttä haparoi hämärässä kunnes saa sormiinsa tunnun hiuksista, leukaperästä, posken viileästä ihosta joka on yhä kyynelistä märkä. Käsi jää siihen, ei pyyhi kyyneliä pois mutta koskettaa kuitenkin. Hiljalleen Lammion iho lämpenee käden painon alla.

Kaikki ei ole hyvin; Lammio on viinanhajuisena ja itkuisena ehkä heistä kolmesta rehellisin, ainut jonka kipu näkyy ulospäin. Määttä ei kuitenkaan osaa kuvitella mitään parempaakaan tilannetta, makaa vain hiljaa ja kuuntelee toisten hengitystä. Tunnistaa sen rytmistä kuinka he nukahtavat, Lammio uupuneena ja kertaheitolla, Rahikainen ensin nukkuvaa teeskentelevänä ja sitten pikkuhiljaa oikeasti rentoutuen.

Näin pimeässä ei enää erota mitään, ja Määttäkin sulkee viimein silmänsä ja antaa ensimmäisten unenkärhien takertua kiinni. Ei mikään ole täysin kunnossa, mutta ainakin tällätavoin yhteen käpertyneinä he pystyvät vielä nukkumaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! <3 Toivottavasti itsenäisyyspäivääsi kuuluu vielä enemmän lämpöä ja paljon vähemmän kipua kuin näillä kolmella. Vähän jännittää julkaista pitkästä aikaa ficciä Tuntemattomasta ja vielä tällaisella oudolla kolmikolla (“mämmirahka ftw!!” huudan tyhjälle katsomolle :’D ), joten olisin hurjan kiitollinen kommentista! :> Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää ja iloista joulunodotusta! <3


End file.
